


More than Office Romance

by lou1992



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death Mentioned, Fingering, Levi is a dad, M/M, Office Setting, Office Sex, Shirt straps kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou1992/pseuds/lou1992
Summary: After Erwin's death, Levi becomes the father of his friend's daughter and takes over Erwin's private owned company.  A new recruit has him unwillingly falling for them and learns that maybe it isn't so bad.





	More than Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I did an AOT fic. Hope you enjoy it.

Why did he felt like crying right now? It was just a cup of coffee; he could get another one in less than ten seconds since there was still some left in the coffee pot. The need to shout was on the tip of his tongue too, but it took all his energy to hold himself in check. He was almost shaking from it. It was an accident, she didn’t know any better. She wasn’t even two yet and she was just playing. But here he was, red in the face, shaking, and keeping himself from crying over spilt coffee.

There was most likely an underlying problem that was more than just coffee that was making him so upset. He was generally a very calm and patient person with her, so there had to be more to it. He walked into the kitchen to grab a wet cloth and clean up the mess on the coffee table and floor, thinking back on why he was about to lose his cool.

She had been acting like a deviant little shit lately, doing this thing where she acted like she was deaf or didn’t know what he was saying. It was wearing on his patience. What else though? She’s had a cold for almost a month now thanks to some molars coming in, making her extra whiny. Work had been more difficult than usually thanks to a few new employees who thought they were the shit…. Oh… yeah.

It was also the anniversary of his best friend’s, Erwin, death; her father. Erwin was probably the only person he allowed himself to get extremely close to and having him gone now… life seemed empty and lonely. Aria, Erwin’s daughter, was the only thing that brought joy to his life anymore. When his friend died due to a freak bear attack while hunting, Aria was placed in his care. Erwin had made him, Levi, the godfather in his will in case something were to ever happen to him. The mother was out of the picture, never wanting a child in the first place.

Levi froze where he knelt, sadness forming a tight ball in his chest. He glanced up to see Aria looking back at him, sucking on her middle and ring finger of her left hand. She looked just like Erwin with the bright blond hair and blue eyes, pale skin, just more prettier. She smiled around her fingers while her other hand held a small stuffed bear to her chest. Levi smiled back, but it was empty and full of sorrow.

Work today was going to be a bitch.

…

After dropping off Aria at daycare on the first floor, Levi made his way to the third floor with an air of agitation. Everyone seemed to understand he wasn’t to be messed with and quickly moved out of his way, even the new employees jumped out of the way as he stormed past. He did his best not to slam the door close behind and let himself drop into his chair, fingers rubbing at his tired eyes. He took a deep breath before starting up his computer to finish the design of a bathroom for a picky costumer.

A soft knock on the door startled him an hour later and he quickly straightened out his tie before telling whoever to come in. A blond with shoulder length hair came in, eyes rimmed red and bags underneath, holding a large folder. Levi held back a grimace, remembering he wasn’t the only person Erwin was special to, and motioned the other to come in and have a seat.

The blond did so and placed the folder in front of Levi. “I got the numbers you asked for. Everything to help with the budget is in there.”

“Thank you Armin,” Levi said, hoping Armin didn’t hear how his voice shook. He opened the folder and glanced through it, so far impressed. “You did good work. Why don’t you take a long break and get some coffee, maybe even some food. You look hungry.”

Armin gave him a grateful look and nodded. “Thank you. I am and I will.” He stood up and made his way back to the door before pausing. “Would you like anything sir?”

Levi shook his head. “I’m fine, but thank you.”  
Armin nodded and exited the office, closing the door softly behind him.

Levi sighed and rubbed at his brow, feeling tired. Work had barley begun and he was already wanting to go home. Poor, sweet Armin; Erwin had probably become more important to him than he was to Levi over the course of a year before Erwin’s death. His friend had gotten close to Armin when his marriage was starting to prove it wasn’t going to last and when Erwin’s wife became pregnant, well, that was it. She gave him the divorce papers and was off, only coming back to give up Aria before disappearing again.  
Erwin was going to ask Armin on a date once he got back from his hunting trip and well… yeah. 

Levi never said anything about it, not wanting to break the small blond’s heart even more. But Armin took the news of Erwin’s death pretty hard and didn’t come into work for a few days. Even then, Levi, the new owner of Erwin’s Designs, had to ask Armin to take a few more days off for how emotional he still was and had to use so much energy to keep himself from crying. Levi did cry himself, but only when he was in the safety of his and Erwin’s small home.

A few more hours passed when there was another knock on his door. 

“Enter,” Levi said, not taking his eyes off the computer as one of the newcomers, Eren, came in. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to let you know that Armin went home and that there is a Ms. Hurtz waiting to see you,” the young man said, back straight and face blank. He was probably the only newcomer that Levi actually liked. While stubborn, Eren was passionate and thought outside the box. He was well liked and lit up the office with his smiles.

Levi held back an annoyed sigh at the name and kept his face blank as well. “Ok. Please let Armin know that he can take tomorrow off if need be and send Ms. Hurtz in.”

Eren nodded and stepped out for a short moment before coming back in with an older, overweight woman with bright red hair. Eren escaped, closing the door behind himself quickly so as to not be caught up in what was undoubtedly about to happen. Levi wished he could do the same as he saw the small smirk on Ms. Hurtz face; she was up to something most likely.

Levi clasped his hands together and rested his chin against them, keeping his face emotionless as he eyed the woman. “What can I do for you Ms. Hurtz? I am very busy trying to finish the design of your bathroom.”

“Which will probably look like crap like all the others you’ve shown me,” the woman said flippantly, checking her fingernails.

An eye twitched, but Levi stayed calm. “Well, I’ve been working very hard to make something you like. Why don’t you tell me what you think so far.” He turned the computer screen towards Ms. Hurtz and showed her what he had been working on.

She gave an unimpressed huff as she barely gave the screen a look over. “Like I thought, crap.”

Another eye twitch, this one bigger, and Levi found himself clenching his fists before turning the screen back towards him roughly. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling at her when he saw the smirk grow. She was being difficult on purpose. Levi didn’t know what her deal was with him, but she acted like Levi was scum beneath her shoe. It started even before Erwin died, always trying to get a rise out of him.

Levi took a deep breath to calm himself. "I’m sorry Ms. Hurtz. I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I follow the design you tell me to do, but I guess nothing will ever be good enough for you because you don’t know what good is.” He gave a polite smile, taking in the look of shock on the woman’s face. “Now, if you can quit wasting my and my workers' time, we have more important projects we need to tend to.”

“Excuse me?! You can’t talk to me that way!” the woman snapped.

Now it was Levi’s turn to smirk. “And you can?” His smirk quickly turned into a glare full of hate. “Have you ever heard the saying ‘judge a man by what he does with the power that he has.’?”

Ms. Hurtz, now stricken with sudden fear, shook her head slowly.

“Well, Ms. Hurtz, I’m judging you by what you are doing with the power that you have and I am disgusted. You are the most despicable woman I have ever met and I wish we never had to meet someone like you. Oh, and all those designs that made up your patio, bedrooms, and pool house were all my idea, not Erwin’s.”

The woman opened and closed her mouth, at a loss of what to say, and getting red in the face with how mad she was becoming.

“Our contract with you is over and if you try to come after us, I can guarantee you won’t like the outcome. Now get out,” Levi all but growled. 

The woman stood with a growl of her own. “Fine, I’ll find someone else and I’ll make sure you never have another costumer!”

Levi smirked with a small chuckle. “Good luck with that.”

The woman let out an annoyed screech and jerked the door open harshly, startling everyone in their seats. She glared at everyone who stared at her before stomping towards the elevator, not bothering to close Levi’s door. Once the elevator doors closed, everyone turned their eyes towards Levi, expecting an explanation. He just got up from his chair with a smirk and closed the door.  
Well at least something good happened today.

…

Six PM came around and everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave, bringing projects with them they couldn’t finish that day, while a few stayed behind to finish their work there. Levi was one of them that stayed behind, needing to go through all the mess that was Ms. Hurtz's project and what she owed them for wasting their time. He knew she wasn’t going to pay all of it and didn’t expect much of a payment for their hard work, but he sent the bill anyways. Almost like he was giving her an extra middle finger.

He knew Ms. Hurtz wouldn’t come after him and his company, that she was just bluffing to get her way, so he wasn’t worried about that. He was worried about how he was going to pay the team of construction workers he hired to do the bathroom. They redid that bathroom so many times for so little pay, it was a wonder they never rallied against him. He’ll just have to pay them out of his own pocket. Again.

Levi sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on, just as the door opened and in came one of the daycare workers with Aria. Aria let out an excited laugh when she spotted Levi and was let down to run to Levi, who swooped her up into his arms and hugged her close.

“Thank you, Christa,” Levi said.

The blond haired, young woman nodded with a small smile. “Of course, when I saw that angry lady walk out earlier today, I knew you would be staying behind again to fix someone’s mess.” She handed Levi Aria’s doll that she had dropped in her excitement and a diaper bag. “She’s already had dinner and her diaper changed, so she’s ready for bed when it’s time to go down.”

Levi felt relieved at this and felt himself relax. “Thank you.”

Christa nodded once more and took her leave.  
Levi set Aria down on the floor and opened a drawer to his desk, pulling out several more toys that would keep her satisfied and entertained until bedtime. Aria, who was starting to become upset at not being held anymore, sat down on the floor close to Levi with her new toy, her attention now taken by the large ball with many colors and buttons that made noise.

With her distracted, he pulled out a pac-n-play from the closet and set it in the darkest corner of the room before filling it with a couple of blankets, one to use as a makeshift mattress. With that done, Levi went back to work for another hour before Aria started to rub her eyes and become a little fussy. Levi checked her diaper, dressed her in some footy pajamas, and laid her down in the pac-n-play on her stomach with a sippy cup before putting a blanket over her.

She didn’t fuss and laid down quietly, stuffing her middle and ring finger into her mouth. Levi could not stop thanking Erwin for never co-sleeping with Aria and started sleep training before he passed; it made putting her down so much easier. Levi turned off the lights, but kept the lamp on his desk on and tried to finish his work.

…

He was awoken the next day by a hand shaking his shoulder, startling Levi into sitting up and barely missing the head that belonged to the person that woke him. He blinked blearily and coughed, rubbing his eyes and wiping up the drool from his cheek. He looked to see who had woke him and saw Eren, who had dark circles beneath his eyes and his hair was in disarray.

“Morning captain,” Eren whispered. “I brought you and Aria breakfast when she wakes up. Don’t worry, it’s Keto friendly.” He placed a paper bag on Levi’s desk.

Levi could smell bacon, eggs, pancakes, and something chocolatey wafting from inside the bag and his stomach growled. He quietly opened it and pulled out a few styrofoam containers, opening the one that had the bacon and eggs and started on that.

“Thanks,” Levi mumbled tiredly after he swallowed. 

“And I finished the paperwork with Ms. Hurtz and sent it to her this morning.”

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise and looked at his desk to see the folder with the woman’s paperwork gone.

“Sorry. I was still here late into the night when I saw some light under your door and checked to see that you had fallen asleep. I knew you wanted it done by today, but I didn’t want to wake you and did it myself. Don’t worry, I tripled checked everything and didn’t send it until I knew everything was correct. So… yeah.”

Levi stared at Eren with wide eyes as he babbled, a shade of light pink dusted his worker’s cheeks. Levi then smiled gently, causing the blush on the other to deepen.

“You didn’t need to do that, but thank you,” Levi whispered, feeling a bit relaxed knowing that his workload had lessened today and felt rested for the first time in weeks.

“Of course. You looked as if you haven’t been sleeping well this past week and well…”

“And now you look like you could use a proper rest. Take the rest of the day off and get some sleep.”

Eren looked at Levi in surprise and then gratitude. “You’re not much of a hard ass as everyone keeps telling us newbies.”

Levi shrugged. “I was until that little tyrant showed up.” He pointed towards the pac-n-play and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Aria standing in it, staring at them with her two fingers in her mouth. How can a child be so damn quiet?

Eren didn’t appear to be effected by her creepiness and smiled, receiving a laughing smile back. “Kids seem to have that affect on people… usually.”

Levi wanted to ask about the usually comment, but could guess that his parents or one of them weren’t happy to have a child. His parents certainly weren’t since they left the hospital without him as soon as he was born. He lived with an uncle who wasn’t all that nice before running away and met Erwin, who took him in and helped him finish school on online classes. Then helped him through college. They had formed a brotherly bond during those years.

“Well, I best be going before I miss the bus,” Eren said, bringing Levi back to reality. “Have a good day sir.”

Levi nodded and watched the other man leave, feeling his heart speed up suddenly when his eyes traveled over his form to land on Eren’s backside. He shook his head once the door closed, reminding himself that Eren was off limits. This little crush of his needed to stop before it developed into something more; didn’t need another office romance incident. Levi didn’t even want to think about it even though he wasn’t involved.

He straightened his suit and went about making a makeshift plate of food for Aria and sat her and the food on a blanket on the floor. He finished his own serving before going into the attached bathroom to straighten his hair, which almost looked pitch black thanks to the grease, wash his face, and brush his teeth. He wished he had packed an extra set of underwear and socks if not a whole suit, but he settled on that he would at least smell good.

When Aria was done eating, Levi washed her up, brushed her teeth, changed her diaper and clothes, and French braided her hair. The daycare was almost open and he spent that time playing with Aria, who was more interested in putting things she could fit in Levi’s empty water bottle before dumping everything out only to put it all back in again than trying to repeat the names of animals Levi was trying to get her to say.

Eight AM came faster than Levi wanted it to and he carried her down to the daycare, passing her over to Christa. There were a few tears from Aria as Levi walked away, but it was quickly dealt with when Christa handed her a cracker and Levi leaving was forgotten. He rolled his eyes as got onto the elevator, finding it funny how easily satisfied children could be with food.

The office was about filled once back and a phone call was waiting for him. He had a new contract with some big company who wanted to renovate their building and were willing to pay him full price. It was a big break, one the office needed, and Levi readily accepted. He would call up the men he had hired for Ms. Hurtz project to let them know there was a change of plans. But first, he had to call in a meeting let the rest of his team know of the good news.

“Conference room, now,” Levi demanded as he exited his office and passed by his employees to enter the conference room. 

Everyone scrambled from their desks and followed after him, sitting themselves at the long table, which wasn’t necessary since his team wasn’t very large. With Eren and Armin gone, he was down to six, three that weren’t the two (Armin had actually been working for them for almost two years before Eren showed up) missing were newbies. He was quick to explain the news to his team, who grew very excited with each word, and said that the owner of the business building will be in shortly to go over designs and other paperwork.

As everyone cheered and waited for their new costumer, Levi couldn’t help but wish Eren was here to enjoy this with them.

…

*Several months later*

The large project was underway and Levi found himself staying up late in the office more often than not that Christa just started to bring Aria home with her and her girlfriend Ymir during those nights, unofficially becoming her nanny. Levi paid her of course, to which she protested, but Ymir happily took the money when Christa wouldn’t. But he was beginning to miss Aria a lot, seeing her less and less as the project had a timeline they were supposed to finish in the next three weeks.

He and his fellow employees had to work overtime to finish it before then. While his team had all the designs and plans all drawn out, it was now up to the hired construction workers to finish it. Levi knew they would, having been a great help, but there was the underlying worry that something would go wrong and push the company’s reopening further back. Luckily the owner wasn’t too picky and liked most of the designs shown to him, only changing his mind a few times.

It was going to be another long night as he went over the numbers and other paperwork, needing them finished before tomorrow. He informed Christa this afternoon and took an hour long break to spend some time with Aria before the end of the work day. Afterwards, he went back upstairs to see everyone had left for the day and found himself alone.

He went back to his office with a cup of coffee, raising his arms to stretch once he sat down before diving into his work. His back was beginning to ache as time passed and his vision was starting to become a bit blurry. But he pushed through it for a few more hours before he finally had to pull away from the screen of his computer and rub at his eyes. He looked at the time and decided he could use a short break, he was more than halfway through anyways and it wouldn’t take much longer to finish it.

Levi stood up and stretched, popping his back in a few places. He took a quick bathroom break and splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up before heading to the break room to see if anyone left behind some food. He’ll pay them back later. He passed by the door to the conference room and heard music coming from inside. Levi paused and let curiosity get the better of him, opening the door just enough to peek inside.

Eren was there, sitting with his back to Levi and several folders scattered around the table. He was munching on a sandwich and completely taken in by what he was looking over that he hadn’t notice Levi come in, standing close to his side.

“You’re still here?”

Eren jumped and snapped his head to the side to look over his shoulder before quickly standing when he saw who I was. “Sir! I didn’t know anyone was still here.”

“Had some last minute stuff that needed finished.” Levi propped a hand on a hip. “What’s got you here so late?”

“Wanted to go over everything before tomorrow, make sure nothing goes wrong.” Eren turned back to the paperwork in front of him. “Were so close to finishing, can’t jeopardize the outcome because someone got too excited for almost being done.”

Levi couldn’t agree more and felt pride come over him that his work ethics was rubbing off on someone. “Good. But don’t work too hard.”

Eren huffed out a laugh. “I should be telling you that. You’ve been working harder than anyone else here. Even the guys on the second floor are beginning to notice.”

The three story building was shared between two companies, theirs and a clothing company. The clothing company was there first before Erwin rented out the top floor and a rivalry ensued, to which Erwin would ignore with a smile, riling them them up. It seemed to fade out over time and sometimes the two floors would mingle during lunch time. A relationship even started between one of his men and the second floor’s men, bringing the two floors closer together somehow.

Levi shrugged with a bored look. “Well, I think you’ve done enough for today, go home.”

Eren shook his head with a look of determination. “If you can stay up late and work overtime, so will I.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a competition.”

“I know it’s not. I just don’t like you being here by yourself late into the night. I don’t want you to be lonely.” Eren hunched his shoulders and looked anywhere but his boss, a blush of embarrassment spread across his face.

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Have you been staying here whenever I end up staying overnight?”

Eren said nothing, but the darkening blush said it all.

Levi felt his heart beat faster and his cheeks burn. “Why would you do that? I know for a fact you’re not a morning person and someone who needs more than six hours of sleep to properly function. You could make yourself sick.”

“So could you,” Eren argued as he finally looked Levi in the eyes, fists clenched.

“I still get at least six hours of sleep, which is all I need. You on the other hand don’t need to do this for my sake.”

“I do need to and I will because I lo-“ Eren covered his mouth with wide eyes, his whole face becoming beet red.

Levi’s own eyes widened in surprise at what the other almost said. While Eren had stopped himself, Levi could already guess what he was about to say. He did say before that he wouldn’t get into an office romance, but over the last few months, Eren had proven himself that he was trustful and loved what he did. At this moment, Levi understood that Eren would be more than just an office romance.

“Tell me,” Levi gently demanded. “What were you about to say.”

Eren looked down at his clasped hands, eyes becoming half lidded. “Its nothing.”

Levi growled. “It’s not nothing. Tell me, I need to hear you say it.” He calmed himself, closing his eyes for a second before whispering, “please.”

Eren swallowed thickly. “I-I love you… sir.”

Levi felt heat swirl around in his gut, not realizing what the effects of the words would have on him. He shifted the last few inches between them, their height difference more noticeable, looking up at Eren with heady eyes as his heartbeat sped up in excitement. Of course Levi didn’t know if he loved Eren back since he didn’t how love for a significant other felt like, but he certainly liked him and figured he would know love when it happened.

“Then kiss me,” Levi whispered hotly.

Eren froze in shock. “W-what?”

“Kiss me. And not just a peck on the lips. Kiss me like you mean it.”

“You mean you’re not disgusted?”

Levi gave a small smile as he twirled the end of Eren’s tie. “No. I know I don’t talk about my personal life, but I don’t keep my preferences hidden either. If you had paid closer attention, you would have noticed that I wasn’t disgusted with Jean’s or Marco’s relationship.”

“Well, I thought you were just being kind and not trying to be an asshole boss.” Eren scratched the back of his nervously. “Not that I mean you ever were or anything! I mean, i-“

“Just up and kiss me already.”

“Oh, right!” Eren leaned down and captured his boss’s lips with his own, making Levi let out a shaky breath through his nose.

Shocks went off where their lips touched and Levi found himself shaking. Then a tongue poked against his bottom lip before diving in to play with his own tongue, making Levi go weak in the knees. It was obvious Eren was an expert and Levi tried not to feel jealous at how many lips touched the other’s. The sharing of saliva wasn’t all that appealing, but the way that muscle felt in his mouth was amazing and made him groan in pleasure. He did tell Eren to kiss him like he meant it.

The younger man’s hands ran fingers through his black locks, clutching the back of his head and neck. Wet sounds were made as they broke the kiss before reengaging it, tongues finding each other and lapping against the other. Levi gripped at Eren’s shirt, feeling he might fall to his knees if he didn’t hold onto something. Finally, Eren pulled back but didn’t let go, lips red and wet with a small dribble of saliva running down the side of his mouth.

“Was that good enough for you?” Eren teased breathlessly, panting.

Levi chuckled sexily, making Eren bite his lip as a look of lust passed over his eyes. “Not even close. Sit down.” 

Eren obeyed even though Levi still pushed him down onto the chair he was sitting on before. His eyes widened slightly for a second as his boss sat down on his knees between his legs, eyeing Eren’s tented pants. 

“One kiss and you’re already hard, Yeager,” Levi teased as he palmed the hard length, drawing a gasp from the other.

“I bet you’re the same,” Eren whispered hotly in return, but he couldn’t see the front of his boss’s pants.

Levi let out a huff. “In your dreams. You’re going to need to work hard for that.”

Eren smirked, looking downright sinful, as he set an elbow on the arm of the chair and rested a cheek on his fist. “Oh, I don’t think it will be that hard to do.”

“Try me.”

“Those are challenging words, be careful what you say.”

Levi smiled teasingly as he stared up at Eren, fingering the tip through thick fabric. “Or what? Gonna spank me?”

Eren moaned at the thought and bit his lip with closed eyes. “I just might.” He opened his eyes and Levi almost groaned at the dark, lustful gaze.

“What’s stopping you then? Not man enough?”

Eren narrowed his eyes and the next thing he knew, Levi found himself face first on the table with his arms behind his back. The younger man tore off his tie and used it to tie Levi’s wrists together.

Levi glared over a shoulder. “Be careful, Yeager.”

“Hey, you were the one who goaded me.”

“I didn’t think you would actually do this.”

Eren chuckled darkly. “Do what? This?” He smacked Levi’s backside.

Levi let out a surprised gasp before letting out a shuddering breath.

“Mmm, I think you liked that.” Eren smacked again, forcing Levi to grunt.

How the tables have turned. While Levi was a switch, he figured Eren was a bottom. He was going to suck his little worker’s dick before taking him, but how wrong was he. And it turned him on. Eren was taking complete control and it was hot, like he knew what to do. Once again he felt jealous of the people who touched him, but another smack drew him away from those thoughts.

He felt a hand reach around to the front of his pants, unbuttoning and zipping them before slowly sliding them down and over his rump to his knees. Eren paused, making Levi look over his shoulder again to see the other staring at his behind and thighs before pulling on the band of his shirt holder wrapped around his thigh and letting it snap back with a painful smack.

“Hey!” Levi growled, not liking that feeling of pain. “Do that again and I’ll wrap it around your throat.”

Eren rose his hands in surrender, giving a sheepish look. “Sorry, sorry. I just saw them and thought how sexy you looked in them. Now my thoughts have been answered.”

“Answered?”

“How you’ve kept your shirt so smooth and straight throughout the day. Now this is all I’m going to be thinking about whenever I see you at work.” Eren traced a thumb along a strap and up to a clip attached to Levi’s button shirt. He unlatched it from the shirt and started on the other three. “I kinda want to keep it on you for this.”

Levi rose an eyebrow, intrigued. “Guess we found a kink of yours.”

“I guess we did, other than office sex. Oh, can we move this to your office?!” Eren began to pull away and helped Levi up, pulling his pants back up and zipping them to keep them from falling and tripping his boss. He didn’t even wait to hear Levi’s answer and began to push him towards the office after making sure the coast was clear.

Levi rolled his eyes and allowed himself be man handled to his office, bent over his desk after Eren swept everything off. He growled in annoyance. “You’re cleaning that up.”

Eren said nothing as he once again pulled his boss’s pants back down to his knees. He then reached around to unbutton Levi’s shirt and slipped it over his shoulders, letting it gather at his wrists. He then slipped Levi’s underwear off over the bands, clips hanging loosely along his thighs. Levi turned to look over his shoulder and blushed at the way the other stared at him, like he was the best thing Eren ever laid eyes on.

“Don’t even think about rimming me; I haven’t showered in a day,” Levi whispered. The thought of having a tongue on his asshole used to disgust him, but now, with Eren, he wanted to experience that at some later date when he was able to clean himself properly.

Eren grimaced slightly before smiling. “I can still fuck you though, right?”

“Do you have a condom?”

“Actually,” Eren reached into his pants’ pocket and pulled one out with a sheepish grin. “I do. Been saving it, just in case you liked me back.”

Levi rose both brows before letting out a snicker. “You are very optimistic.”

“Surprisingly so.” Eren placed the condom on the desk beside Levi and started to undo the tie around his boss’s wrists. “As much as I enjoy seeing you like this, I would rather feel your hands on me too for our first time.”

“Our first time should be after we’ve had several dates,” Levi said as he stood up properly and rubbed his wrists after taking his shirt the rest of the way off.

Ere giggled. “I don’t think we’d be able to wait until the third date.”

Levi smirked as turned towards the younger man. “Hm, probably not.” He began to unbutton Eren’s shirt, kissing each patch of skin that was revealed to him.

Eren moaned at the sensual sight, running fingers through Levi’s hair and stared at those dark gray eyes looking up at him. Levi paused to slip off his shoes and pants and briefs so he could kneel properly and slip Eren’s pants down. His eyes widened when he saw the younger man wasn’t wearing any underwear. He raised his eyes and gave Eren a questioning look.

Ere shrugged. “Ran out of underwear and didn’t have enough time to do laundry.”

“Only because you’ve been wasting it here, idiot.” Levi stood up to rap his knuckles against Eren’s head before ruffling his hair affectionately.

“You’re worth it.” Eren grinned, head bowed underneath the hand.

A light shade of pink covered Levi’s cheeks as he dropped his hand. “Don’t say things like that, idiot.”

The younger man raised an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth twitched up. “Why? Does it embarrass you when I compliment you?” He cupped Levi’s cheek to turn his boss’s head back towards him when he looked away. “Let me say nice things to you because you deserve it.”

The blush grew deeper, but Levi closed his eyes as he pressed his face against Eren’s hand, cupping his own over it. “I’m not that amazing.”

“I believe you are.” The younger man gently pressed his lips against Levi’s and pulled him in close until their bodies were flushed together.

Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and clutched at his back, opening his mouth with a moan when the other’s tongue poked at his lips. Eren grabbed at Levi’s ass and squeezed, forcing his boss to rub up against him. Everything was becoming hot and heavy between them as their hands began to wander, feeling each other. Memorizing their bodies with touch. Levi slid the shirt over Eren’s shoulders and the young man let it slip down his arms before going back to touching his lover.

Eren did his best to toe off his shoes and take his pants off without stopping the kiss. Eventually, he did have to stop and did so with an annoyed growl, jerking his feet out of his pants. Once completely naked, Eren was on Levi like a man on a mission, devouring his mouth and lifting him up to lay Levi down on his desk. 

“Do you have any kind of lube we can use?” Eren asked breathlessly, starting to mouth at his boss’s neck.

“I have some Healing Elements in my desk,” Levi panted out, moaning when Eren bit the junction of his neck. “Top right.”

Eren lifted up just enough with a confused frown and began searching the drawer until he found a large white tube that said Healing Elements on the lid with Lemongrass Spa underneath it. He quickly opened it up and found the contents were some kind of greasy cream that slicked up with the warmth of his fingers. He quickly spread them on three digits of his right hand before rubbing his index along Levi’s opening, biting his lip in anticipation.

“Hurry up,” Levi said with a light growl. “I need you inside me.” It wasn’t something he thought he would say out loud but Eren made him feel and do things he hadn’t done in so long.

Eren gulped and plunged his finger in, drawing a moan from the other. He watched Levi’s face contort into pleasure as he began to thrust his digit inside him, enjoying the heat and tightness around him. He was slow and gentle, ignoring Levi’s growls for more, only adding a second finger when Eren felt his boss was ready. He loved the way Levi’s deep voice hitched a few octaves higher with every moan, loved the way his toes curled in pleasure whenever Eren touched that special place inside him, loved the way his eyebrows furrowed up as he bit his hand to try to hold back the noises he was making.

Eren watched him, enthralled and memorized by his boss. He always thought Levi was sexy as hell, but this? This was something else. Levi looked like a cat in heat… well, would look like one if the smaller man were to turn around and present his ass to Eren. And by the way Levi kept squirming, he might have if Eren didn’t hold him place. The younger man wanted to see his boss’s face when he entered him; wanted to see his face when he came. 

Three fingers were now scissoring and thrusting inside him, stretching him. Levi was now begging for Eren to enter him, forgetting himself as his body was overcome with pleasure. But Eren kept telling him to wait, just a longer. Levi was close to coming and he didn’t want to until Eren was inside him, holding the base of his prick tightly to keep from completion.

“Alright, hold on. I think you’re ready,” Eren whispered as he reached for the condom, tearing it open and pulling it out of the package to roll it onto his dick. He grabbed some more of the Healing Elements and smeared it along his heated length. “If it hurts too much, tell me and I will stop.”

“Shut up and get inside me already,” Levi growled, wrapping his legs around Eren’s waste and pulling him forward.

Eren chuckled. “Ok, ok.” He placed one hand at the base of his dick to hold himself straight while the other wrapped around a thigh. He pressed the head forward gently, watching it easily slip in. Eren moaned along with Levi as he pushed forward, watching himself disappear within Levi. 

“Damn Levi, you are so fucking hot.” He thumbed the strap wrapped around the smaller man’s thigh, the clips clinking together.

The younger man stilled once he was fully inside, keeping his eyes on Levi’s face for any sign of discomfort. But his boss looked to be in pure bliss, trembling in pleasure. He decided not to waste time and began to slowly thrust into Levi, groaning at the sounds his boss was making. He sat his free hand on the desk to lean forward, capturing Levi’s lips. Levi tried to kiss back, but he had started to pant, so Eren settled with tonguing his boss’s open mouth and flicked his upper lip when he pulled back.

“I love you, Levi,” Eren gasped into Levi’s ear, speeding up his hips. “I know you don’t love me, yet, but you will.”

“You seem so sure of yourself,” Levi moaned before tossing his head back when Eren started to slam into him roughly. He reached down past his hardness to feel where they were connected and it turned him on even more to feel Eren thrust into him between his fingers.

“You have no idea.” Eren chuckled and shoved his face into Levi’s neck as he held him close. He slowed down, but continued to thrust into his boss hard, making loud skin on skin smacking noises.

“Eren! That feels… really good.” Levi’s breath hitched when Eren slammed in and stayed in to grind his hips against the smaller man’s. It made Eren’s prick rub against his prostate harshly and was beginning to feel overwhelming. “Dammit Eren, please… take me. Like you were doing before.”

“But I want to draw this out. It feels so good I don’t want to come yet.” Eren continued his grinding, ignoring Levi’s pushy hands. His boss was strong, but Eren was at an advantage and was able to hold Levi still against him.

“Eren, if you don’t speed up, I will take a strap from my thigh and strangle you with it.”

Eren knew Levi would and huffed in annoyance. “Fine.” He pulled away so he could stand up properly and put a leg over his shoulder so he could hold onto it. He used his annoyance to speed up his thrusts and take his boss harshly.

Levi let out a choked off gasp at the sudden change, eyes widening. His body jerked with every movement and he grabbed the edge of his desk above his head tightly, watching Eren through half lidded eyes. The other’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, trying not to come, but by the growl he let out, Levi could tell he was close. He was too and moved a hand down to grabbed his prick and bring himself over the edge. Eren was quick to slap his hand away, though.

“No, I want you to come by my cock,” Eren hissed. He stopped, shrugged Levi’s leg off his shoulder and forced his arms around his shoulders before reaching down to grab Levi’s ass and lift him up from the desk and set him on his chair.

He grabbed the handle below it to lower it so he could kneel on the ground in front of it. Not once did he slip out and he began to take Levi roughly, the new angle hitting his boss’s prostate. Eren had pushed Levi’s knees to his chest, his boss’s feet pressed against the younger man’s own chest. Levi grabbed the chair’s arms and held on, feeling himself close to the edge.

“I’m about to come,” Eren hissed, closing his eyes tightly.

“Me too. Please, make me come.”

Eren’s hips stuttered before snapping forward harshly, pushing in as deeply as possible. It only took a few more thrusts before Levi came, spurting all over his face and chest with a loud cry. Eren followed and paused deep inside him, making Levi groan with each twitch of the younger man’s prick. They stayed that way for a few short moments to catch their breath before Eren pulled out with a wet pop, slipping the condom off and tying it before tossing it into the trashcan beneath the desk.

Levi groaned when Eren pulled away, stretching out his legs as he felt them cramp up. He watched as the other stood up to grab some wet wipes from the same drawer the tub was in and began cleaning off Levi. The smaller man let him and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the afterglow. Afterwards, Eren carried Levi bridal style to the couch and laid him down before covering him with a blanket. Levi grabbed the younger man’s hand and brought it to his lips, giving the knuckles a kiss.

“You’re not going anywhere, are you?” Levi asked, almost sounding panicky, opening his eyes to gaze up at Eren.

Eren shook his head with a small grin. “I was just going to get some water.”

“Ok.”

The younger man watched as Levi fell asleep before getting up to get some water like he said he would. He then pulled on his pants and his shirt, but didn’t bother to button it and began to clean up the mess of papers. Once stacked and in order, Eren continued where Levi left off on the paperwork, letting his boss catch up on some sleep.

…

A knocking on the office door jerked Eren awake the next morning. He lifted his head from the back of the chair and swallowed thickly, mouth feeling dry. Another knock had him panicking and began to redress hurriedly, seeing it was two hours past work time. He looked towards the couch to see Levi was no longer on the couch, but in the bathroom from the sounds of it.

“Levi? It’s Armin. Are you there?”

Eren cursed as he put on his tie and straightened his hair just as Levi excited the bathroom in a new suit, hair damp. He gulped, looking down his boss’s form until they reached his thighs and his eyes half lidded as he thought about what exactly was under there. Those straps were going to give him a hard on at the worst times, he just knew it. He jumped when Armin knocked again.

“Take a shower, I’ll handle him,” Levi said as he fixed the cuffs of his shirt. As he passed, he grabbed Eren by the collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. “I have some extra underwear underneath the sink, use it.”

Eren nodded with a blush, eyes wide. He quickly left just as Levi answered the door, letting the young blond in.

“Sorry, did I disturb you guys again?” Armin giggled, a folder held close to his chest.

Armin had arrived an hour early to work and found his boss’s door wide open. Upon investigating, he was surprised to see a disheveled Eren at Levi’s desk and his boss’s naked chest poking out from underneath the blankets. It didn’t take a genius to understand what happened and Armin could only blush. He made a choking noise, which proceeded to wake up Levi and the smaller man quickly sat up and held the blanket to his chest.

The first thing out of Armin's mouth was, “Finally.” To which he gasped and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

“What do you want Armin?” Levi scowled, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I just saw your door open and came to see if anything was amiss. Sorry for disturbing you.”

Levi yawned. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Why don’t you get some more sleep, sir. I’ll make sure you aren’t disturbed.” Armin smiled genuinely and closed the door without waiting for an answer.

Levi did for another hour before getting up and got ready for the day, letting Eren sleep.

“I wanted to let you know that Mr. Jaren is here to see you about that design plan for the lobby.”   
Armin handed Levi the folded as the smaller man passed him, closing the door and following after him. “He said he wanted to change something if it was possible.”

Levi sighed before suddenly stopping, drawing a concerned frown from Armin. He tapped the folder against his hand before he turned to his employee.

“You’re Eren’s best friend, yes?”

Armin’s confusion grew. “Yes?”

“What is he like around kids?”

Something clicked and Armin couldn’t help but giggle. “He loves kids and is very good with them. I think that’s because he grew up around so many during his teenage years. And between you and me, he’s been visiting Aria a lot during lunch breaks. She absolutely adores him.”

Levi’s heart sped up at this and felt giddy at the thought that his daughter was loved by Eren. He didn’t need to ask, he knew. There were some questions he wanted to ask, but decided it would be best to ask Eren about at a later date. “Lets not keep Mr. Jaren waiting.”

Armin smiled and followed his boss into the conference room. He sent a text to Eren to let him know what was going on as the small meeting began. He couldn’t wait to tease his friend in the up coming weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone wondering, Lemongrass Spa is such an amazing company that's organic and makes your product before sending it to you. I love their Healing Elements because it works on dry skin and has helped my middle child Eczema better than anything else. And those thigh shirt straps are like a new kink for me after i saw a pic of Connor from DBH. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it. Please drop a comment and share with your friends.


End file.
